wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Veno
Veno is an oc part of the organization The Cure. The nastiest parts of me are compressed into a ball of hate in this sona. Btw the backstory is made up it has nothing to do with me irl So let's get started: Appearence Veno has a very weird appearence at first look. He has a dark shade of tan for the majority of his body, yet his underbelly is perfectly white. Giving him an almost unnatual look. His browline is stiff and he has a constant smile on his face... almost creepy smile. Veno's wing membrain are a light shade of tan, and his eyes are a vibrant blue, very uncommon for a SandWing. His eyes are small and a little triangular in shape. His tale is of normal length and he seems pretty normal. He has a small frame which leaves him very agile and hard to keep track of. When in uniform he wears a white plague mask that covers his whole face leaving him impossible to be identified while in mask. In uniform he also caries a small knife under his right wing. His fin-like ridge on his back is the same color as his back but a little darker, leaving it almost black. When it comes to missing limbs and appendages, he's missing two talons on his left hind leg. "Fork over the money and we wont have to take it forcefully c'mon kid don't make me hurt you." ~Veno Personality Veno is a very strange dragon. He values nothing that won't benefit him. Nothing at all. He always has a smile that says 'you're hopeless'. He will talk down to anyone, doesn't matter if they're a queen or a peasant, he will talk to them like they're an idiot. The only person he truly respects is Marr, the coleader of The Cure. His personality changes drastically from when he's in mask to when he's not, he's adopted a sort of split personality. While he's out of uniform he may be a little strange and talk down to people, but he's fairly timid. When he's in uniform he radiates confidence and leadership. The latter is not very fun to be around. Although to keep an organized crime gang running he had to adopt this style of personality. He has a huge problem with grammar, doesn't matter the situation but if someone says something he'll correct them, sometimes leaving him in very bad situations. When it comes to running the organization he is a coleader and one of the two white masked leaders of The Cure. He will often try to negotiate before whacking a traveler and looting them. Saying things like "If you give up I'll let you keep something on you... that's a good idea pal. Better than getting whacked upside the head." And if they still refuse to cooperate and try to fight back to the point where he has to take action his fighting style revolves around using the enemies size to their disadvantage, side-stepping and then holding a knife to their throat is his faovorite move, although he can be easily countered if you know what you're doing, using his grammar problem. "Hahahaha.... I don't see a point to your existance." ~Veno Veno Brief History As a child he was beaten for being strange and not acting like the other SandWings, he was not the son that his parents asked for, as a hatchling he was sometimes not givin food for days on end, and when he was about to die they'd feed him. This started to take it's toll at around 4 when he felt little or no feeling for others at all. Later in life his parents started to accept him for his quirks and... abnormally strong brain. But he still hadn't forgivin them. He acted normal but he was planning his final act before leaving the small village he grew up in forever. To get back at his parents. He got ahold of a very special cactus almost impossible to get your talons on. The explosive cactus. By nightfall when all his siblings, parents, and the rest of the village was asleephe ripped the cactus open, it started spewing a yellow substance that he assumed worked as a natural fuze. He took off and didn't look back. 20 seconds after he started flying away he heard a large boom and the screaming that followed it. Shortly after he met Marr, later his one and only friend in the world. Marr and him bonded quickly and they dicided they wernt going to let life win, they were gonna cheat the system, they were gonna rob their way through life. They were gonna be bandits. When they first started it was just looting small transports of goods to towns on the border of SandWing territory. That's how they addopted the masks they wear, so they could still go to the towns yet conduct their illegal activity under the cover of masks and night. When they stopped in Possibility one day and he ran into a swordsmith, he asked the sturdy looking SandWing if he had anything small and hidable. The SandWing showed him a small knife with a razor sharp edge, Veno was enticed by it's precision and had to have it. He payed the SandWing quite a bit for the blade but it ended up being his signature weapon. Over time they gathered more SandWings and dragons of other tribes that wanted in on this fast-paced way of life. And one thing led to another and now they have the group named The Cure, named after the masks that Marr and Veno originally used when they first began the buisness. MORE INFORMATION ON THE CURE ON THE ACTUAL PAGE THE CURE Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Content (Josh the SandWing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters